


Spiders cum

by Somethingsomethingdarkside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, ball worship, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethingdarkside/pseuds/Somethingsomethingdarkside
Summary: Vriska shows up to Tavros hive and fucks him hard, need i explain anything more?
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 12





	Spiders cum

"Ohhh Tavros~"

Tavros made a small gasp when he heard Vriska's voice at the other end of the room. Ever since the two of them had became matesprits she had made an tendency too come and visit him unannounced. 

At first it wasnt much of an issue just her comming to hang out, but recently it had become ever so more clear that there was something else she wanted something more. Turning around in his chair Tavros stood up nervously as he looked at Vriska. "Uhm hi there Vriska"

Vriska slowly walked towards him smirking at him, He wanst sure what to make of it usually by now she would have made some kind of quick remark about his nervousness or anything really. But instead she just stopped right infront of him, looking down at him.

Tavros tried to back up but quickly found the wall stopping any more movement for him and with Vriska following after the short bit he had gone he found that there was nowhere for him to go now without pushing past Vriska.

She cupped his cheek to force him too more properly look up at her as she gave him an smirk. "Hello there Tavros" His words were caught in his throath as he felt something hard pointing at him thrue Vriskas pants, with the way she was cupping his chin he couldnt look down at it but he didnt need too. He knew exactly what it was.

"V-vriska what are you doing here?" She chuckled at his question before letting go of his head and instead placing her hand on his shoulder roughly. "Well its pretty simple, ive got some needs that need to be taken care of"

He gulped nervously looking down towards her crotch now that he could, eyes widening at the size of the tent in her pants. He felt her other hand be placed on his other shoulder gently nudging him too get down which he quickly did.

"So then let's see how good your with that mouth hmm?" he didn't know how to actually respond at first. As much as he wanted this the sheer size of the bulge in her pants was worrisome.

But he didn't get much time too think that over as Vriska moved down her hands and pulled off both her pants and underwear. Her fully erect cock sprung out and slapped him across the face causing Vriska too chuckle.

"How- how big is that thing" He was in complete awe at the size of the cock infront of him, the bulge in her pants had been nothing compared to this. "Oh it's not too big just 18 inches~ i'm sure you can handle it"

He gulped at hearing that, he knew highbloods could be big but this was more than he could imagined. But it wasn't just the size of it that was so impressive but the scent comming off of it as well.

"Virska im not sure about this" He feared that he might just end up choking on that massive thing, which considering the size of it wasnt out of the question. But his worries dicapeared as he felt Vriska grab on to one of his horns not moving him but showing that she wasnt to keen on his refusal.

"Oh relax il be gentle...ish" She paused seemingly thinking for an moment before grabbing his other horn as well. "Alright how about this, before you try sucking it you can try tasting it how does that sound?"

He thougth that sounded agreeable enough atleast so he made an small nod but before he even had the chance to say anything she pulled on his horns. His face was smashed right against her heavy balls, her fully erect cock laying over his head.

Getting the message he quickly started to lick at her balls, it was an bit difficult to properly do it with how close he was held. But she certainly made it clear she was enjoying it, as he worked at the spot on her balls she made small moans and started to grind her balls against him. 

As her huge balls were grinded against his face he could almost feel the scent comming from them especially as that very scent was imprinted on his face. Despite how his face was being grinded against her he did his best to continue licking trying to get as much of the taste as possible

Because the taste truly was something, he could hardly have imagined it so when she starting holding him an bit looser allowing him to do his own thing he quickly got to work. He dragged his tongue all over her heavy balls causing Vriska's moans to get louider and louder. 

He tried to fit one in his mouth but quickly found them much to big for that, instead just starting to suck at some spots of them. Her cock dribbled precum on to his head as she let out another load moan. He kept worshipping her sack for an while before being suddenly pulled away.

"Stop, im not going to cum until my cock is completely hilted in you alright?" She grinned as she saw his mouth still wide open, tongue hanging out of his mouth desperate to get more of that taste. He nodded eagerly having completely forgotten his fear of choking on her cock.

She grabbed her massive cock and pointed it towards his mouth, easily sliding in the tip to his wide open mouth. He closed his mouth around her cock immedietly starting too lick at it as he felt her slowly pushing it in further and further. 

Her cock dribbled precum on to his tongue which he eagerly swallowed down, resulting in even more of her cock being pushed in to him. As good as the taste of her balls had been to get to taste her cock like felt almost like heaven.

Vriska was certainly enjoying this as well, making small moans whenever she felt her cock hit the back of his throat. Her thrusting only got faster and faster as she tried to force her cock down his throat. Tavros gagged as she kept thrusting against his throat, 

"Tavroooooooos relax your fucking throat" He didnt have much of an choise if he didnt listen it was only an matter of time before she pushed thrue much more painfully. As soon as he relaxed his throat enough he felt her cock instantly thrust halfway in to him.

Vriska became an moaning mess as she fucked deeper and deeper in to his throat, Tavros barely having time to breath between her violent thrusts. Had she not firmly grabbed her horns he was sure his head would have bounced right off her cock.

But that was not the case instead he could only look on as her groin came closer and closer to his face as her cock went further down his throat. Her cock had left an rather large bulge going along his throat, but still she had not managed to fit the entirety of her cock in him yet. Something she clearly intended to change.

Her thrusts in to him only got more and more violent until he was sure she couldnt go any faster. He started to lick around her cock as she fucked in to him, he could barely get any work done due to how fast she was going but he didnt care he just wanted more of that taste.

After an moment she managed to fit the entirety of her cock in to him. It lasted only an moment before she was out and then in again, slowly pushing Tavros further down on the floor as she started lean forwards an bit. 

Tears swelled in his eyes as she hilted herself in him time and time again, having stopped trying to swirl his tongue around her cock as he was to tired to even try anymore. He felt her cock throbbing inside him, making it clear she couldnt last much longer.

With an loud moan she let go of his horns and collapsed down on to the ground, taking him with her. The entirety of her cock got lodged down his throat as she sat on his face, she then moaned again as she came. Not in spurts but an endless stream of her cum going right in to him.

He didnt know how long it took before the stream of cum had ended, to him it felt like it had been hours even if he knew it had only been an couple few minutes. Once the stream had finally ended he heard her make an sigh of pleasure as she looked down at him. 

"Dont you just look cute like that? you took my cock so good so i feel like you deserve an little reward" He made an small grunt in response, breathing quickly thrue his nose as he tried to get enough air in.

He thougth whatever it was she would atleast get her cock out of his throat first but he was quickly proved wrong as she turned around insteea. Gagging as he felt her cock get moved as well, eyes widening as he saw her heavy balls press against his eyes and nose.

"You got me to cum but youve not even been touched yet" She undid his paints, pulling them down along with his underwear revealing his own fully erect cock which she quickly wrapped her hand around. It was nowhere near her massive size but he didnt have time to think about their diffrence as she started stroaking his cock.

He moaned around her cock as she stroaked him, having to remind himself to actually breath thrue his nose so he wouldnt choke. She smirked as she heard him moan around her cock, starting to stroak him faster and faster.

After an minute of continuing to stroak him she leaned down to lick at the tip of his cock, causing her balls to shift on face. She kept periodically licking at the tip of his cock as she stroaked him, his moaning only getting louder as his cock started twitching in her hand.

He couldnt last anywhere near as long as she had so after an short while he came on to her face, an much more normal ammount than the endless stream she had released in to him. She sat back up properly again, grinding her balls in to his face an bit before slowly standing up.

Her cock slowly slid out of his throat and then mouth as she stood up, Tavros immedietly starting to cough once it was out. She stepped away from him and let him catch his breath which he quickly do. "Vriska i-" He stopped in an instant as he looked up, seeing her cock still fully erect.

"So Tavros ready for round two?" His first reaction was no, he had almost choked to death the first time but still he had absolutely loved it. He both wanted and felt like he needed more of her cock, so he quickly nodded causing an smirk from Vriska.

"Great! Turn around and lay on your stomach and stick your ass up, i want to feelt it up before i fuck that hole of yours" He quickly followed her orders, turning around and moving his bare ass up for her to see.

She walked up to him, and grabbed his ass squeezing it an bit before digging her nails in causing him to gasp. "Oh this will be just great" She slapped his ass harshly leaving an mark before grabbing her cock and aligning it with his asshole.

He was rather worried about her not having grabbed any lube but he knew it would be futile to argue about that now. Especially as he felt the tip of her cock press against his asshole slowly trying to push in to him. He gasped as the tip of her cock pushed in to him, his ass quickly starting to squeeze down on her.

She moaned as she pushed in another couple of inches in to his tight ass, despite the tightness she was much stronger than him so whatever resistance his ass was putting up it was not enough. She started to moan as she slowly trusted in and out of him, her cock hiting deeper and deeper every time.

Tavros moaned loudly at the rough fucking he was recieving which Vriska only smirked more at. Suddenly she stopped for an moment before thrusting in as hard as she possibly could, half of her massive cock being forced in and completely smashing against his prostate.

Tavros shrieked at the feeling, squeezing down on her cock again causing her to moan loudly. "Fuck Tavros your ass was built for this, were going to be doing this much more often in the future" He could barely even hear what she was saying, being to busy with trying to keep himself up.

Vriska however wasnt capable of keeping herself up as good as she in one of her thrusts she collapsed down on him, forcing them both down on the floor. But she didnt for an moment let up her assault in to his ass, only thrusting faster now that she couldnt pull out as much.

Her cock kept smashing in to his prostate and with one big thrust she slammed the entirety of her cock in to him. "Vriska- fuck fuck fuck" Tavros came once again from the rough fucking not having been able to keep up with it all anymore. 

She kept pulling out and thrusting in to him for several more seconds before gasping as she suddenly came again. His ass was pumped completely full of her cum, starting to leak out of him despite the girth of her cock.

She pulled out of him as she came, the torrent of cum covering his ass and back in her hot sticky cum. Tavros merely laid there as she stood up and covered up the rest of his body in her cum, her orgasm finally ending after having covered the back of his head in cum.

"Oh that was amazing Tavros" She leaned down and grabbed his horns and pulled him up smirking as he panted. "Now are you ready for round three?" He gulped at hearing that, this was going to be an very long day.


End file.
